


The Super Soldier Program Part 4: Fairy "Tail"

by MrHotCrest



Series: The Super Soldier Program [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blood, Comfort Sex, Cutting, F/M, Reading, Smut Within Smut, don't worry the last two aren't that bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHotCrest/pseuds/MrHotCrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two friends share a novel together and find out what separates fiction from reality. MUxSumia lemon. You have been warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Super Soldier Program Part 4: Fairy "Tail"

**Fairy "Tail"**

 

 

"Okay, two down in less than a week." Chrom said, eyeing Robin's list. First Tharja and now Maribelle's names were crossed out with many more to come. Both men were once again at the Khan's breifing room. Though talk of what to do next had already been settled, tt was alternative business as usual with them waiting for Henry to return with another Morgan soon.

Fortune and misfortune struck in tandem recently as an unprecedented number of Risen began appearing throughout the continent. Although he would continue to rest for some time, Grima's resurrection had brought on Risen from far and wide. Many of which were fallen soldiers of ages past. Robin had asked Lucina if this was common in the future and sure enough, it was. Being from the Earth Dragon tribe, Grima had innate magical abilities tied to the element of his clan's namesake. However, his status as a God also gifted him with necromancy of unmatched prowess. Unlike most practices today where it required a vessel of flesh and blood, Grima could create Risen simply from the dirt and mud alone. Essentially, he had an unlimited army to keep things in check while he rested.

That was the mistortune. The fortune came into play as Chrom had found a reliable way to test every potential Morgan's ability. The first of which had already been deployed to guard the Ferox-Plegian border and reports were more than exceptional. Plans were already in place to station Morgan who was mothered by Tharja to protect her homeland of Plegia. It was much to vast for just one to handle on her own, but the area she was assigned to was small enough that she would be able to keep watch over a village that was damn near crawling with the undead.

"So, any plans on who is next?" Chrom asked, handing the list back to Robin.

"No one yet. But if an opportunity presents itself, I'll be sure to take it."

"Alright. If you plan on making a move anytime soon, I suggest in the next 24 hours. We'll be packing up and heading off to the Ylissean border. Frederick told me of someplace just outside of the country where I can unlock Falchion's true might." The Exalt pointed to a map tacked into the back wall. He picked up a pin and placed it upon the precise location. A high mountain located at the eastern edge of the continent.

"HEY-O!" Henry shouted as he kicked open the door to the briefing room. "Guess who's back with a new face!" He boasted loudly.

Behind him a girl walked into the room. Another version of Morgan; her father's black coat was unmistakable. However, unlike the last two who the trio would see, this one had silken blond hair and a cute, white bow resting on the back of her head. She also appeared to be carrying a Mend staff attached to her belt rather than a sword of some kind.

"Was that really necessary, sir? Barging in so rudely?" the girl spoke up, examining the door to make sure the boisterous sorcerer hadn't caused any damage to it.

'Yep. She's Maribelle's alright.' Robin thought. The critical manner of speech was much less sharp than her mother's, but it was definitely still there.

After swinging the door back and forth to make sure the hinges were still in place, Morgan turned and bowed respectfully to the men behind her. "I apologize for the interruption, sirs." Her prim and proper speech patterns made it obvious to Chrom where this Morgan came from, if he hadn't already known who his friend's latest conquest was. "I was looking for my father, you see and this man promised to assist me in finding him."

"Well, you found me." Robin spoke up, waving and smiling cheerfully at the new addition.

"F-Father!" Morgan exclaimed, running up to the tactician and wrapping her arms about him in a tight hug. "Father, where have you been!? You've had me worried sick after we were separated!"

'Deja vu...' Chrom thought in his head. This was almost the exact same scene just yesterday.

"It's been terrible these past few hours. First I wake up with a painful headache, I spent the entire time finding you walking through the surrounding cold forests. My boots are nearly soaked through from the snow and worst of all, my favorite coat snagged on a branch and now I have a horrible rip!" The little blonde pouted, nearly on the verge of tears when she pulled up a patch of her inherited black coat to show a tear in the fabric.

"Aw, I'm sorry about that, hon." Robin gripped at the cloak and examining the noticeable rip. If Maribelle saw her child wearing something like this, she would have a fit the likes of which no one would live to tell. "It'll be okay, I know a friend who can fix that right up and it'll be good as new."

"R-Really?" the blond sniffled. She tried her hardest to not shed a tear, but this was truly her most prized possession that she had. If she so much as had dirt smear across the threads, she would be up for hours making sure it was clean enough to eat off of. And then clean it again after she finished eating.

"Yeah. In fact, I've just finished up here, so we can go right now." Robin looked to Chrom for permission to take his leave, to which the Exalt nodded.

"Actually, not quite yet!" Henry chimed in, holding an index finger adrift. "There is one important matter to attend to!"

Robin eyed the Dark Mage suspiciously. More than likely it involved his mission. "Okay. Morgan, how about you wait outside for us to finish. I promise we can make this quick."

Morgan nodded and exited the room, closing the door behind her.

"So what's this about?" Robin asked.

"Here's the short version: I need something that's part of you." Henry smiled a little too mischievously for the two other men's liking.

"...Excuse me?" the tactician flatly asked.

"Y'know. Stuff like hair, blood, spit, blood, probably a toe nail or two. Also blood."

"...Why?" Robin asked with the same awkward blank stare.

"Nya ha ha! Well, y'see doing the dark ritual that makes these Morgans pop out of nowhere sorta requires a special... factor."

"Oh, please do go on." Robin folded his arms while maintaining his suspicious glare.

"Alrighty. So this dark ritual thing? Think of it like fishing: I just cast a line into the ocean and catch a fish. Just like any good fisherman, I need bait to attract the little buggers."

"That sounds surprisingly simple. But why do you need parts of myself to do that?"

"Ehh. That requires a looot of explaining. I'd tell ya, but you did promise the kid this would be quick so... Just trust me on this?"

Chrom rubbed his chin, contemplating the situation. "I don't know Henry. We appreciate your help, but what was keeping you from performing the ritual before?"

"About that!" Henry's grin was wide enough to show his disturbingly white teeth. "I had actually been secretly taking samples of Robin's hair from Tharja's secret stash to get the job done!"

"I'd ask where and how she got those samples but... I'm scared of the answer." Robin shuddered.

"Remind me to tell you that too, it's a great story! Anyway, she sorta found out about what I was doing and... kinda used a nasty curse as a warning. Like... a REALLY nasty one. She must have been in a particularly fowl mood! Nya ha ha!"

"What could she have done to scare you of all people off?" Robin asked.

Henry's smile actually faded for a moment. That in and of itself was a bad sign. The Dark Mage quickly unbuttoned his robes, pulling his shirt apart to reveal-

"OH MY GODS!" Robin and Chrom both yelled upon seeing the horrors that would from then on be burned into their brains. Both of them shielded their eyes from the utter hell before them.

"Yeeeeah. It looks bad, right?" Henry rhetorically asked.

"H-Henry...! How are you alive!?" Chrom demanded, holding one hand over his mouth so as not to vomit.

"Not sure, actually. But it hurts like hell!"

"Make it go away!" Robin shouted. He had his hood pulled completely over his head. It didn't help much as he could never forget what he saw, and it would still appear when he closed his eyes.

Buttoning his shirt and robes back up, Henry pulled a small dagger out of his pocket. "So, anyway, I'll need some samples from Robin to make this ritual work. Not too much, perhaps a pint of blood will do.

Robin slowly pulled his hood back over his head, peeking with one eye squinted to make sure what he had seen was no longer there. "D-Does it have to be blood? Can't I just give you a few strands of hair like before?" he stammered, still riled up from the sight.

"Yeah. I suppose you could." Henry tapped the dagger against his lips. "Blood just speeds up the process. Anything less takes hours to make the ritual work."

"Ugh, you know, perhaps you can deal with just hair this time?" Robin held an arm out for the dagger.

"Sure, I guess. It'll just be harder and harder for me though. Having to do this two days in a row is kinda takin' it's toll on me."

Robin sighed. He really didn't like the idea of bloodletting, but if it means Henry would be able to continue to do his job, he could make an exception. "Fine." He grunted.

"You're a real pal, Robin! Don't forget this either!" Henry pulled free a glass vial from his robes. Clearly he was prepared for this outcome.

"Chrom, hold that for me." Robin pointed to the vial as he prepared to drag the blade across his hand.

"Are you sure about this?" Chrom asked, taking the vial from Henry and holding it under Robin's hand.

"Not really, but it's the best choice we have, so..." Robin gripped the naked dagger in his palm and swiftly dragged it through, squeezing hard to let the crimson liquid drip steadily into the glass container. After it filled about halfway, Robin allowed his hand to rest. "I hope that's enough?" He asked as Chrom handed the vial back to Henry.

"Yeah, plenty." Henry answered, although he was more interested in the warmth of the liquid within the bottle than Robin's well-being. "Okay then! We're all done here!"

"Great. I'll be off then." Robin balled both hands into fists and stuffed them in his pockets to hide the blood from his daughter and others. As soon as he took Morgan to see Cherche about her coat, he needed to rush to Maribelle and have her take care of this cut. He left the room to see Morgan standing patiently for him to finish his business.

"Was everything okay, Father? I heard screaming in there." Morgan looked on with concern. She had never heard her father shout like that before.

"Everything's just fine, I promise. Now let's go and get that coat fixed. Your mother would kill me if she saw you walking around with a tear in your clothes."

"Okay!" Morgan cheerfully followed after her father to wherever he would lead her. "By the way, who is my mother?"

-x-

Later that day, after Morgan had gotten her coat properly stitched up, Robin decided to tell her the identity of her mother, and at the same time have the woman treat his wounded hand. At the moment, they all sat together in Maribelle's room to a kettle of tea while the noble was rubbing cleansing alcohol over Robin's palm. She would have bothered to ask, but Robin simply said it was 'all part of the plan', to which she accepted.

"This should be enough for now.." Maribelle stated, ending her treatment with a healthy dose from her Heal staff. There was no need to use the more valuable Mend staves for something so small as this.

"Amazing, mother. To think you can do so much with so little!" Morgan looked on in awe at her parents. Although she had knowledge with healing magic, she was no better than a beginner. Her Mend staff would make up for her inexperience, yet her mother was able to use a Heal staff to the same, if not greater, effect.

"This is nothing, my dear." Maribelle smiled with noble pride. "When you've been through what your mother has, you learn to make the best of what you have. In fact, I believe your brother is actually even better than I with treating wounds."

"Brother?" Morgan asked. Her eyes widened with shock when she heard her mother speak. "I have a brother?"

"You mean your father hasn't told you?" The smaller tactician shook her head, eyes still filled with intrigue. She was already reeling from her memory loss of one of her beloved parents, but now she had a sibling?

"Is it possible that I may be able to meet him?" The girl asked with a smile and begging eyes.

"I am sorry to say, but he is not currently with us, my dear. He is with a different group of the army acting as their medic. It will be quite some time before we can see him, I'm afraid."

"Oh..." The younger noble's expression deflated, nearly sinking into her chair before she remembered to maintain proper posture.

"I know, love." Maribelle sat beside her daughter. "But in the meantime, you and I can reconnect and get to know each other all over again." She placed an arm about the girl's shoulders and brought her in for a sincere hug.

Morgan smiled and returned her mother's embrace. "I appreciate that, Mother. Thank you." It felt nice to feel her mother's arms around her for what was, to her, the first time. First impressions lead the girl to believe her mother was a stiff and tightly wound noblewoman just from appearances alone and how firm she was around her father, but when it came to family, she was a completely new person.

"Now would be a fine time, actually. I do have other important affairs to attend to." Robin chimed in, referring to the obvious between him and Maribelle.

"Yes, of course you do, darling. Actually, before you go, I have something I needed to return to Sumia. Would you mind seeing it arrive to her on your way to your other matters?" Maribelle left her seat and walked to a bookshelf nestled in the corner of her room. There was a collection of many subjects lining the shelves, although none of them belonged to her. They were just pleasantries provided for guests. one book did belong to her. It had a somewhat worn cover that was devoid of any title. A vivid red leather bound book that was unfamiliar to Robin's eyes, which was saying something for a book worm such as him. Maribelle handed the mysterious book over to Robin who simply tucked it within the pocket of his coat next to a worn out Fire tome. The two said their farewells and Robin took his leave to allow the two blondes to bond.

Robin figured he would start looking for Sumia in her quarters first. With the announcement that the Shepherds were heading out of Ferox tomorrow, she was likely getting her things ready for transport. If that were the case, he figured he could lend a hand and make sure she wouldn't trip over anything.

On his way down the hall, he approached the Pegasus Knight's chambers and began to pull the book from his coat when he heard a very loud crash from inside. He already knew what had happened before his eyes needed to see. Placing the book back into his coat, he approached the door and knocked three times. "Sumia? Are you alright in there?"

"Ouch..." A voice squeaked on the other side of the door. Gripping the knob, Robin opened the wooden door to see the damage. Sumia was on her face and a crate of odds and ends was tipped over with all of its contents scattered across the floor.

"Sumia?" Robin asked, stepping into the room.

Picking her head up, Sumia looked up to see Robin standing at her side, witnessing her latest blunder. "Hi, Robin." She greeted. Ordinarily she would be embarrassed, but after falling flat on her face one too many times, she had been desensitized to it. It rarely happened anymore these days. This particular fall was simply because she underestimated the weight of the things she was carrying.

Robin knelt down before all the scattered objects, turning the crate onto its proper side and placed all of the fallen content within it. "I was supposed to hand something off to you, but it looks like you need some help yourself, huh?"

"Sorry, I was sorting things out to move to the convoy later today. If you want to help, I've only got a few more things here and there before I'm finished." Sumia got back up onto her feet, dusting off her riding skirt and assisted Robin with getting her belongings into place.

"I see. It would have been a better idea to ask for help from the start." Robin sorted a set of spare armor used by Pegasus Knights within the crate. It was no wonder he heard the crash from outside with all the light metal clanging together.

"Well, I didn't want to bother anyone with my business. Honestly I would keep doing this myself if you hadn't already started putting things away."

"Oh boy." Robin sighed. "You would think after fighting through two wars and proving yourself, you would have gained SOME self esteem."

"Huh?" Sumia stopped packing her things away and looked at Robin quizzically.

"Look, Sumia, it's not a bother at all if you need help with something. Whether it's a partner on the battlefield or something as simple as this." Robin stood on his feet, holding an old Knight's helmet in his hands. "Everything we do goes into serving how much of a tightly knit team we are. Everyone is an important part of the Shepherds. Even you."

"I mean... it's just that everyone else can do more than me, you know? Anything I bring to the table can just be done by someone else."

"Oh, really?" Robin shot the woman a half-smile. "What about that time you saved Chrom from being killed at the Feroxi border?"

"Oh. That was-"

"Or that time when you went scouting and warned the camp ahead of time of a bandit attack on our territory?"

"I was-"

"Remember when Cordelia was sick? And you took it upon yourself to be the ONLY aerial support we had at the Mila Tree in Valm?"

"I'm sure someone-"

"How about that time in the Plegian desert when I got my foot stuck in the sand and you saved my life from two Grimleal Dark Mages? And then you posted yourself in front of one of the villages to protect it from other enemies?"

Sumia's eyes went a little wide from that last one. "You... saw that?"

"Of course I did. You protected so many townsfolk that day. Nobody noticed and no one gave thanks to you, but I saw. I saw how you stood firm and continued to fight even when you were wounded."

The Pegasus Knight rubbed held one of her arms bashfully. In truth, she had actually gone to one of the villages to take a quick rest after saving Robin. She never expected anyone to try and ambush the local village. It was more a moment of convenience rather than an active motivation to help people.

"Do you have any idea of the significance you had on that day, Sumia?" Robin snapped her out of her thoughts. "When you bravely held fast and protected innocent villagers, the people of Plegia were able to see that not all Ylisseans were as terrible as Gangrel had made us out to be."

"But that's hardly significant at all." Sumia shook her head defiantly. "Lady Emmeryn was the one who convinced the people that war wasn't the answer, I had nothing to do with it."

"It's true, Emmeryn was the one who tore the walls down between our countries, but you were the people's very first view of selflessness and true devotion to peace. They had seen with their own eyes, long before Emmeryn fully awakened them, that things were no longer as they used to be."

Sumia stood speechless, struck silent from the intense passion that Robin asserted with every word. She could tell that this wasn't him blowing hot air around for her sake. He believed, with every fiber of his being that she was just as competent a member of the Shepherds as he or even Chrom. Though not one for giving motivational speeches, Sumia still felt a spark inside of her grow thanks to Robin's words. To be genuinely compared to Lady Emmeryn of all people, she never would have dared to dream of something like that. Her self-deprecation mentality was utterly shattered in the wake of such declarations. Perhaps she really wasn't as useless as she thought. After all, she had made it this far and would never give up. Maybe she was stubborn, or maybe her inner resilience was what kept her going, either way, to be praised of her efforts, even if they were meager in her view, and to such astonishing effect was simply too contagious for her to not finally smile.

"Gosh, i guess I really haven't been giving myself that much credit, huh? No one's ever said something like that to me before."

"See? Just because you stumble every now and again doesn't mean you're a useless person. It's about time someone said something. We are at the verge of a very deadly battle you know."

"You're right." Sumia nodded, knowing full well the trials ahead. "I have to make sure to be focused on the battle ahead, not on myself."

"A brilliant thought process, but that's only half of it." Robin placed the last of the equipment into the crate and slammed it shut and tightly.

"Huh? But what else is there?" Sumia cocked her head to the side, unsure of what he meant.

"Remember, we're fighting a deity here. Someone who thinks they can just trample on humanity for seemingly no reason. While we do indeed need to focus on that battle in the coming days, we also must remember that as people, we need to show Grima that we're strong. What example would we set for the world if even one of us had a shred of self doubt in the moment of truth? You are strong Sumia, don't allow anyone to tell you otherwise. But I need you to be more than strong. I need you to be confident; to believe in yourself that you can do this."

"Well..." Hesitation was still within the Pegasus Knight. Part of her still believed that Robin was simply blowing smoke just for her moral's sake, but she very much wanted to believe it was the truth. "Okay. I will. I'll believe in myself. If you of all people think I can do it, then it has to be true, right?"

"Absolutely, you know I wouldn't lie about something like that, Sumia. I've always believed in you." Robin smiled back. Perhaps that was all it took though? Belief. And not make-believe that she often escapes to when she can't handle her own reality. The kind of belief that she could indeed do anything. She had come so far in life all thanks to her companions in the Shepherds and especially through Robin's encouragement over the years. "So please, don't talk about yourself being useless, or hesitate to ask for help because you think you'll be a burden. Everyone needs a helping hand sometime or another. In fact..." The tactician gripped the broad crate in his hands. How Sumia thought she could manage this on her own is ridiculous. The damn thing practically weighed a ton! "I REALLY need help carrying this to the convoy. Mind giving me a hand?"

Sumia giggled at the way Robin tried to punctuate his message. Always the motivator, that one. "Hehe. Sure."

-x-

"I think that's the last of it." Sumia looked from left to right to make sure all of her things were properly moved out of her borrowed bedchambers. Everything else here was simply accommodations made readily available for guests who stayed here.

"Great, my arms are killing me." Robin dropped himself onto the plush sofa right in front of the unlit fireplace, letting his legs just drift outward. Posture was the last thing on his mind right now.

"Hey, Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the pep talk earlier." The brunette girl smiled cheerfully, the biggest smile she had in a long time.

"No problem, I've needed my fair share of motivational speeches anyway. Thank Chrom for that." After resting for a moment, Robin managed to pick himself back up onto his feet and stretched his sore muscles a bit. In the middle of his impromptu workout, he felt the leather bound book Maribelle gave him thump against his chest in his coat's inner pocket. "Oh! Sumia, I have something for you."

The Pegasus Knight watched as Robin reached into his coat and presented her with a book. It had no title on it, and it certainly didn't look familiar. Was this a gift of some sort? Perhaps it was one of the many books she dropped around camp while carrying such huge stacks of them at a time.

"Maribelle said she needed to return this to you."

Now that was odd. "Maribelle said that?" Last she checked, Sumia hadn't lent anything to Maribelle, let alone a book.

"Yeah, she sent me to return it to you. Is it some sort of story book?"

"I... suppose so? I can't think of any reason someone would need to give me of all people a book." Sumia took the tome from Robin and held it under her arm, thanking her friend for its 'return'. Both stood silent, waiting for the other to speak up about the unknown novel. Sumia was positive she hadn't given this unfamiliar book to anyone, she had never even seen it before. Robin wondered if it was a mistake on her part, or if she was just pulling his leg. She certainly wasn't above that despite her stiff exterior at times.

"Um..." Sumia mumbled, trying to find something to break the awkward moment. "Are you free for a little while?"

He already knew the answer, but the Tactician decided to humor the girl. "Sort of. Why?"

"I was just thinking, if you wanted to, we could just unwind and maybe read a book, like we used to?" Sumia held the mysterious book before her to emphasize her request. "I just thought it would be nice to relax after all that moving.

"I'm fine with that, actually. it really has been awhile since we shared a good book."

The girl's face practically lit up when she got her answer. It would be just like old times, when they would sit together and just alternate reading chapters. That activity sadly lessened ever since their trip to Valm. It would be nice to have the experience again after so long.

Both of them migrated back to the sole couch in the room. Before they would even open whatever was in this book, Robin looked at the fireplace, which was still unlit the entire time. If it weren't for his coat, he would wager the cold would creep up his spine. "Would you mind if I lit us a fire? The lighting's a little low for reading."

"Ooh, trying to be romantic, are we?" Sumia teased with narrowed eyes. Deep down, she secretly hoped that was the reason...

"Let's pretend that's the case and not that I'd rather we not strain our eyes while reading." Robin smugly replied. Without getting p from his seat, he grabbed the Fire tome from within his coat and expertly aimed a fireball at the intended target. He hit the log within the fireplace dead center, immediately bringing a soft light into the room. The tome he carried then itself burned away within his hand, it's uses completely expended.

With that task over and done with, Robin offered to begin their session with the first chapter. Curiosity had been building within him on just what was in this book. He opened the cover of the book to finally see the title.

'Once Smitten, Twice Spry'

A curious one, to be sure. Neither one of the two had heard of the book in question, and the author was unfamiliar too. Nevertheless, they both proceeded on with the story.

As they proceeded on through the chapters of the story, they had grown quite invested with the characters and scenario. So far, it had been about a tale of a woman who had grown up with an older sister who was nearly perfect at everything she had done while her younger sister would suffer from an inferiority complex and sheltered herself away from most people, having been labeled as the lesser child of the two. Immediately, Sumia drew parallels to her and her childhood friend Cordelia, although even she had to admit she wasn't nearly as hard on herself as the main character was.

The narrative gained intruge a few chapters in when the older sister had fallen for a mercenary who stopped by the sister's home for shelter for one night. In that one night, the younger sister, having grown jealous of her sibling, decided that she wanted something for herself for once. If her sister got all the recognition and devotion of their peers and even their parents, then she would have the object of her affections as a fair trade. Eventually, they would elope and find themselves traveling the world until they decided to rest at an old roadside on their way to their next destination.

Under the moonlight, Bethany held herself close to Mathew's chest. It would be tonight that she would make her feelings known. It simply felt right with the current mood and after all they had been through.

"Oh, Gods, this is getting pretty good!" Sumia hung onto every word Robin read, clinging to his arm and smiling all throughout.

"Dearest Mathew, there is something that which I've held within my heart that I must say..." Bethany hesitated. Part of her wanted to wait and see if he would feel the same way about her, yet she was compelled to be the one to bring her emotions to the surface.

"I know." Mathew interrupted. His eyes looked into hers which shined from the moonlight. "I love you too."

Sumia squealed with glee after hearing Robin's narration. Both of them had been waiting for the last two chapters for this!

"Oh, Mathew!" Bethany shouted as she threw herself atop her one true love. Both of them embraced fiercely and shared their first kiss. After years of committing to the idea of chaste solitude, Bethany knew in this moment she would never be alone again.

"Mathew..." Bethany heaved with begging eyes. "Please, make love to me!"

"Yes, my love, but please, forgive this man if he may be too rough. I have known battle all my life, and gentleness is something I am not familiar with." Mathew replied, cupping Bethany's soft cheeks into his strong palm. Uncaring of whoever may pass by, or even the environment they were in, the couple began to undress each other and-"

...

"Robin?" Sumia snapped out of her trance and looked up to Robin who had a large blush on his face.

"Uh..." Robin flipped over the next few pages of the book. The rest of the chapter laid bare all the graphic details of their consummation. From there, he quickly skimmed over the next few chapters. All the way up until the end, it was the same: Sex, sex, sex, and even more sex. Practically the other half of the novel chronicled their sexual exploration of each other all in glamorous and full detail. There was even a particularly extensive chapter dedicated to an encounter involving the two protagonists and the aforementioned sister. "Sumia? I don't think this is the kind of book we thought this would be." He said flatly as he returned to his original place.

"Oh." Sumia understood fully the implications of Robin's wording. No wonder the book was blank; It was an adult oriented novel. This brought up a lot more questions than answers though. For starters, why in the hell did Maribelle have a book like this? However, the story for what it was had been so well developed. It would have been a shame to simply stop there. "How about you continue anyway?"

"What!?" Robin exclaimed. Although he hadn't gotten into the really raunchy stuff, he wasn't sure how it would have felt to recite each of these accounts.

"Please?" Sumia looked up to the tactician's blushing face with wide eyes. Though he tried to protest with stammered reasoning, in the end he simply couldn't say no to that face. Besides, he would be lying if he said he didn't want to know what was going on.

For the next few chapters, Robin exclusively read them all. There was something about hearing Robin narrate the actions so shakily with that cute blush he had, and the way he would vocalize Bethany's yelps of pleasure. No matter how red Robin's face got, Sumia urged him to continue. By this point, she had actually lost interest in the book and the characters themselves. Her mind was just on the tactician. The way he acted so flustered despite his progression through the pages. All of the obscenities and scenes he read verbatim latched onto Sumia's mind and she simply just forgot that Robin was even reading a book in the first place.

"...until they collapsed into a mess of sweat, panting and various bodily fluids."

The chapter ended there, with still plenty more to go, but for the time being, perhaps it was best to stop. Clapping the book shut, Robin exhaled roughly from what he had just read. He was a worldy man, one where very little fazed him, but this? This was insane. All the while, Sumia was smiling like a madwoman over the entire thing. How such an innocent girl like her could find this so endearing was a mystery that he would rather not unearth.

"i have to say, that was pretty amazing." Sumia asked to see the book to visit one of her favorite parts. "The wording was so eloquent, it was almost as if I were there..." The girl swooned as she backtracked to one chapter that involved Bethany walking on her hands with her legs suspended in the air.

"You can't be serious." Robin scoffed. Taking the book back, he turned to one one the earilest scenes. "Look at this part here. Mathew cries upon realizing he is the only man that could 'bring my love this sort of joy'. No one cries during sex!"

"Fair enough, that does sound a little ridiculous." The girl smirked. Even she had to admit that part was unrealistic, even for a fantasy novel.

"And look how poetic they make it sound. 'and in that moment, they realized their etheral beings were now one for eternity?'"

"I think that's supposed to be symbolic of how much they cared for each other. They trusted each other for so long and now they've finally given into each other. Isn't that the purpose?"

"No." Robin shook his head and closed the book. "Whoever wrote this must have been a virgin. Making love, or even sex is nowhere near as mystical as they make it sound, believe me."

The Pegasus Knight started to pout at the way Robin was so negative about it. He was starting to cut in on the fantasy aspects and ruin the whole experience for her. Besides, what did he know about physical intimacy?

"W-Well then..." The girl swallowed. "Why don't you prove it if you're such an expert?"

"Huh?" Robin turned to look at Sumia's pink face.

"You heard me. You talk like you know about the subject yourself, but can you actually back those words up?" Sumia crossed her arms, pretending to sound as if she was upset.

"Hm..." Robin's eyes narrowed as he tried to read the girl who sat defiantly across from him on the couch. Perhaps she was hoping for a literal demonstration? "You know what? You're on." He answered

"Good." Sumia unfolded her arms and scooted in closer to Robin. Her attitude sounded like someone who bursted with confidence, but her face showed signs of nervousness. She wondered if it really was like how that book described. She desperately hoped that it was true and wanted nothing more than to find out today.

Instead of waiting for Robin to be the one to make the first move, Sumia decided to take the initiative, just like how Bethany once tried with Mathew. She approached Robin with a slow crawl toward him just like how she pictured in her head. Robin sat patiently as the brunette encroached upon him. When they were close enough to each other, the tactician held one of her hands and gently pulled her into a comforting embrace.

Sumia wrapped her arms about Robin's back as he lifted his legs up from the floor and under her on the couch. Her body lay flat against his and she got a good look into Robin's brown eyes. They stared at her with a spark that made her heart practically melt. Averting her eyes, she rested her head at Robin's chest, which she found to be surprisingly muscular. His large coat had hidden pretty much any semblance of a body from anyone. She never expected for him to have a built figure, even with all of the battles he waged. Her stomach began to knot as she felt her lean figure was inadequete to suit a warrior like her. Nothing like Sully who had the body of a female adonis, but still maintaining her femininity.

Noticing her hesitance, Robin brushed one of his hands through her hair and rested his chin on her fragrant hair. "You okay?"

Without picking her head up, Sumia answered. "It's just that... It's been a really long time since I've ever been with anyone, you know? What if i'm not... good enough?"

"Do I need to give you another speech about confidence?" Robin chuckled.

"No, that's okay. But what if I'm not 'creative' enough for you? Think about how Bethany was so willing to do so many crazy things! I don't think I could offer you something like that..."

"But I don't want to be with Bethany. I want to be with Sumia, no matter what she decides to bring."

"Are you sure?" Sumia worked up some courage to look back up to her friend's face.

"Yeah." Robin nodded. "I don't want you to 'offer' anything to me. I would much rather if we just shared the moment."

Sumia couldn't help but giggle at Robin constantly putting forth the effort to make her feel comfortable. "You're too nice for your own good, Robin."

"Heh. I kind of have to, seeing as my other half is sort of the epitome of evil."

The Pegasus Knight pulled herself up further so she could meet Robin eye to eye rather than gazing up to him and gave him a quick peck on his lips. Her hands then moved to the back of her riding skirt, pulling at the lace that held it together. The top of her outfit slumped forward, revealing her pink undergarment that covered her ample breasts. Nothing impressive, certainly not like what Tharja or even Maribelle possessed, but they seemed perfect for a girl who saw herself as average.

As Robin tried to assist with taking the rest of the garment off, Sumia held his hands in place. "Actually, would you mind if I just kept this on? For the sake of imagination?"

"You... want to do it with our clothes on?" Robin asked. He was genuinely confused at the idea. He thought the idea was usually to take off one's clothes for actual intimacy as opposed to quick moments.

"Is that okay?"

Taking a moment to think it over, Robin eventually came to an answer. "Sure, whatever makes you feel comfortable."

"Thanks." Sumia blushed a deeper shade of pink from Robin's acceptance. Her real reasoning was because she didn't want to see what Robin really looked like underneath. She was sure he had a body to kill for and she would rather not think about his thoughts of her own physique while they were in the middle of being intimate.

It was still odd though. Robin was expected to keep his coat, and even his boots on for something like this. It was a somewhat new experience, certainly, but he preferred the freedom of his own skin. Still, Sumia seemed to enjoy the idea, and he would never want to say no and ruin the moment.

Sumia eagerly began picking at the front of Robin's trousers, unbuttoning them and pulling them down to see his semi erect manhood springing forth. She could hardly believe how fast this was going, but relished the thought of it. She wasn't going for a night of emotion and fireworks, it was mostly just to rekindle that old feeling of raw physical pleasure that she hadn't experienced in so long, and who better to share that with than quite possibly her sole motivator in the face of her endless uncertainty?

After inching forward a little, Sumia pulled her pink smallclothes a little to the side, allowing access to her nether regions. Straddling Robin's hips, she quickly plowed herself down on his cock. The feeling of having herself stuffed by a man was so long ago she nearly forgot how it felt. The moment Robin entered her, she was quickly reminded of how it was. As for Robin, his own pleasure was immediate once he was able to feel her soft insides. Although he had began semi flacid, he felt his length stiffen to its full glory not long after they were joined.

Sumia began moving her hips with the familiar rise and fall that Robin had now associated with the activity and looked down at his face. He was so cute with his one closed eye and his gritted teeth. Despite saying she wanted an air of mystery when it came to her figure, her hands rubbed vigorously against Robin's shirt, wanting to feel just what kind of muscles he had been hiding from everyone. She cursed at herself in her head at having thought of the dumb escuse that she did. Now she would have to stick with her decision of merely feeling and never actually looking upon his figure.

From what she could make out in her mind, he practically had the same build as Mathew when she pictured him. A strong, lean body with a toned set of abs, and arms that could choke a man to death if he so wished. A morbid thought, yes, but it only served her imagination in the long run. She had to shake her head loose of these thoughts, however. Just as Robin admitted he wanted nothing to do with a character in a fantasy novel, she wanted to give him the same respect and picture only Robin himself and no other.

On Robin's end, he had to admit that having sex while still fully clothed was a unique experience. He had done so before, with Tharja, but that was so quick that he barely had time to process the whole thing. Now that he was in his element and appreciated the slower, common approach to sex, he had to admit it was interesting in its own right. He did grow a little embarrassed at how Sumia had taken such a liking to his body though. The girl was running her hands over every which way, from his chest, to his arms and always returning to his stomach. Gods, how she loved touching his stomach. Groping every individual ab he had. He felt unsatisfied in that only he was being treated with such worship. He wanted to see what Sumia had underneath as well.

As the brunette continued to have her way with the tactician, Robin managed to bring his hands up and cop a feel of the woman's breasts. At first she was a little bit shocked, having her body groped this way. She really didn't want Robin to feel her up and make som comment about her, but she supposed it was inevitable. After all, she was taking full advantage of his body, riding atop his cock and even selfishly feeling up every part of him, it was only fair he have a go as well.

To his credit, he was a lot less rough with her than she was with him. In her case, she was pinching and squeezing everything about him, trying to get a good mental image of what he had for herself. As for him, he merely fondled and caressed her modest breasts despite them being covered. He never tried to remove the upper portion of her smallclothes, rather, he simply massaged them for her own benefit seeing as she was in full control here. Somehow, it made her feel good inside, not in a physical sense, rather that he seemed satisfied with her. He made no comments of how she had an unsatisfying bust, and judging by the way his hands squeezed and supported her, he seemed more than happy with what she had. Even as he moved from her chest to her stomach, she did nothing to stop him. If he really accepted her the way she is, she was confident he would have no objections to her.

Robin simply couldn't understand how Sumia could always be so down on herself. Besides her amicable personality, more than acceptable status on the battlefield, she also had a nice body. Her breasts suited him just fine, but she had quite the lean figure. A trim tummy that was firm and shaped immaculately from all of her determined training. Her riding skirt obscured most of it to his eyes, but just being able to feel her was all he needed, although he wasn't getting nearly as much mileage out of it as she was with him.

"S-So, what do you think?" Sumia blushed again. Her stammering was more attributed to her bouncing on his loins than embarrassment. She wanted to keep that question to herself, but she was really dying to know what he thought of her. She nearly regreted it for fear of rejection of some sort.

"Forget about who has the better body." Robin quickly responded. He really didn't care about her body type, rather the somewhat kinky sex they were engaged in. "Let's just continue as we are, okay?"

The answer was vague, but perhaps it was better that way. Better that Sumia focused on getting themselves off than have the rest of their time be awkward if he said something about her body. Taking his answer as a cue, she upped her pace and continued with riding atop him while also easing up on her frantic hand motions to focus more on them. She decided to forget about what was going on in her head, and instead focus on what was going in between her legs. She damned her inexperience as she felt her juices begin to drip between them, her arousal growing by the second. However, she felt a little better when she heard Robin moan beneath her. Somehow, beyond her comprehension, she actually managed to get him to moan for her.

Robin's grip began to falter as the girl proceeded. He started to see the downside to wearing clothes during sex; it made him sweat a little fast with all the heat around him and it caused his endurance to drop drastically. He lasted nowhere near as long as he did than his last encounter. Biting his lower lip, he persevered, hoping to not leave Sumia frustrated and unsatisfied. It was hard as hell though. Every second that passed and every time Sumia humped into him, he found himself closer to losing his edge. He almost wondered if this whole 'sex with clothes' gambit wasn't just an excuse to make this go all that much faster to disguise this otherwise less than flavorful romp. Whatever the case, it was working.

More and more as they continued, Sumia could tell Robin was losing his grip. In a way, she felt superior for once. She was certain that if anyone were to cum first, it would have been her, yet here she was, leading the charge while the man underneath her was very close to breaking. A smile pulled at her lips the more she went on, taking delight in the fact that she had someone beat in something.

After more token resistance from Robin, the Pegasus Knight only quickened her pace just a little more to further drive them both to orgasm. Somehow, Robin still managed to hold on, which threw Sumia off. By now he should have already released his load inside of her, but he refused to let it end just yet. After going so far, Sumia worried that she would be second best once again and was determined to keep up the pace, ignorning her own approaching inevitable limit break.

"I can't... anymore." Robin grunted, his body limply drooping as he finally came. Sumia sighed, both from feeling her womb fill with warmth and out of relief for having been the one to make Robin cum first. Although Robin was finished, she continued for a few moments more before he was completely spent riding him until she reached her own orgasm.

Slumping forward, Sumia returned to her old position of laying on top of Robin's chest. She readjusted her smallclothes, which were almost seeping now from their combined fluids. She needed to remind herself to acquire a new pair before they hit the road the following day. After they had time to catch their breath, Sumia's gaze turned to the book that was tossed carelessly onto the floor just before they started. "Wow, you were right..." She huffed dejectedly.

"You mean what I said about sex?" Robin picked up the book and opened the pages, reading over a snippet of some of the middling chapters.

"Yeah. I guess it's really not how it's like in the storybooks."

"Told ya. But, did you at least enjoy it?"

Sumia giggled and snuggled into Robin's chest. "Of course! You were amazing, just like with everything else."

"Nah, I didn't do much. You were in charge the whole time, and you did great." Robin hugged the girl and again let his nose bury itself into her soft hair.

"Thank you. It really means a lot when you praise me." Sumia pulled herself up and gave Robin a peck on the cheek before returning to using his chest as a cushion. They simply lay together, holding one another and staring into the cracking orange flames of the fireplace. After several minutes of silence, Sumia looked up to Robin once again. "Hey, do you want to go again? Maybe this time we can do it without our clothes. What do you say?"

"Let me think..." Robin placed a finger at his chin for a moment, pretending to think the offer over. He then began to pull his coat off and kicked his boots off of his feet. Sumia laughed at the hasty, but honest response and proceeded to help him out of the rest of his clothes.


End file.
